A second chance of meeting you
by KouMamoru
Summary: "I love you," was Tsuna's last word until he drew his final breath. They didn't manage to reply to it as they lost Tsuna, forever. Grieving with pain and guilt, they breaking a taboo. But, when they realized their mistake who will save them when the person who accepts them, understand them is gone?


**Summary: By seeing his smile, they vows deep in their heart that they will protect it and never letting it go ever again. All27. Family fluff! Enjoy. first fic, hope you like it \\(^0^)/**

 **disclaimer: KHR don't belong to me. If it belongs to me, I will make tsuna a very cute girl (tsuna: shudder)**

Tsuna slowly open his honey brown eyes. White! Is he dead? But Primo said he have one hours to speak with them, his precious family. He keeps hearing beeping sound. He slowly diverts his eyes and sees a heart monitor device. Now, Tsuna understand that he is in the hospital.

"Juudaime! You're awake," exclaimed Gokudera.

"I'll go get the doctor," Yamamoto began to head out of the room Tsuna currently in. before he can even pass the door, Tsuna ragged voice stops him.

"Wait. I want everyone to stay. I don't have much time. I need to speak to all of you,"

"What are you saying, Bossu? You're not going to leave us, do you?" chrome began to tremble as she approach Tsuna's bed. But, the next word that would come up stuck in her throat by seeing determination in that dull eyes.

"Hayato, I'm wanted to tell you have been the best right-hand man to me. Although, your shouting and loyalty kind disturbing to me, it doesn't change the fact you are my very first friend. Thank you. When I'm gone, I want to promise me that you will learn to trust people more and be happy. I hope I get the chance to hear you playing piano for me. Like how your mother said, your hand is beautiful because it will play beautiful music," Tsuna smile at Gokudera and it was enough to bring Gokudera break again. Gokudera slowly leans his face to Tsuna's small shoulder. This small shoulder that also bears the weight of their mistake that they never realized. Tsuna hand soothes Gokudera's silver hand as he feels that his shoulder gets damp by his friend's tears.

"Takeshi, you know when you are here with me, I feel myself at ease. By seeing your smile and hears your laughter, it seems that my troubles blew away. I love your smile the best but I will consider myself selfish if I want for you to always be happy. You're a human, born with full of emotion. Not a robot that was programmed. If you sad, cry. If you angry, be mad. If you happy, then at that times you smile. Be the rain that not only washes the family's pain but also your own pain," yamamoto kneels and took Tsuna's hand, and begin to whimper. Tsuna's hand is so warm, and the warmth is calming him down. Suddenly, he feels so afraid to lose this warmth. He wants to keep it but he knows he can't.

"Ryo-nii, you always support us. By being with you, I can feel my spirits is fired up. Never lose your extremeness, okay? And try to lower down your volume a bit. I don't want Hana-san to admitted to hospital everyday because of noise pollution," at his last word, Tsuna and Ryohei begin to chuckle. But Ryohei's chuckle accompany with tears. True men don't cry but his tears won't stop because he knows this is the last time he hears Tsuna's chuckle. He begins to approach Tsuna and buried his nose in Tsuna's fluffy brown hair. He breathes the scent and it reminds him a lot of Kyoko and Hana.

Tsuna lifted his hand and caressed Lambo's silky black hair. "Lambo, thank you for arrived at my house ten years ago. The house is lively when you and the others there. Mama also smiles very often. Promise me, you will always return to that home and take care of Mama and Ipin well," Lambo used to be spoilt by Tsuna, wailed like a five years old child. He leans his head near Tsuna heart, his wailing dies down by hearing those slow heartbeats.

"Chrome, you always is the person that makes me worried the most. After Lambo, of course. Take care of yourself more after this. Eat healthy food and don't eat junk food because they not healthy. Have more confidence in yourself and don't be too shy. You easily get bullied. Mukuro, I entrusted Chrome to you. You must confess your feelings to her immediately. I waited for five whole years to hear you say those three words to her. I eager to see little devils that look like you and Chrome running around the mansion, you know," both Mukuro and Chrome blushed hearing Tsuna's word. Chrome rests her head near Tsuna's head meanwhile Mukuro only stare at the eye that could read him like an open book. He wants to touch Tsuna. But how can a demon like him touch someone as innocent as Tsuna?

"Kyoya-san, even though you said you never want to be my guardians, but when you fight alongside with me, I feel I have confidence in me in winning. I want you to drop that façade and honest with your emotions. You wear that stoic mask to hide the pain you feel during your childhood and you also build a wall between you and other people so that you don't get hurt again. Amongst all, you're the most fragile one. You must drop that mask. You have a very fragile heart even the slightest touch could break it. You are afraid, aren't you? You must feel lonely, aren't you?" Suddenly, Hibari felt very cold that there is someone who knows his secret. He must find support as he began to see his past. A lonely child cowered in a corner of dark room and covers his ear to block the yelling come from two different adult. Unconsciously, he grabs Tsuna's hand as his trembles dissipate.

"When I'm gone, promise me that you will live your life the fullest. Be happy and smile from the bottom of your heart. Find someone that you will never give up to, find someone that you want to protect with your life, find someone who is the reason for you to live forward. So that, when we meet again, I want to hear many, many, many stories from all of you. I'll be waiting for you at the promised land," Tsuna heart rate began to drop as it appears on the heart monitor device. _'Fifteen more minutes, Decimo,'_

"But, how can we live without you Juudaime? I better off dying than live without you,"Gokudera exclaimed with a stern voice. He raised his head from Tsuna's shoulder and his eyes are red and puffy. Tsuna's eye filled with anger by hearing Gokudera's word.

"If you do that Hayato, I'll never forgive you. If any of you do that, I'll never forgive you. If you can't find the strength to live then tell yourself to live for me, to see for me, to hear for me, to be happy for me," Tsuna's eyes softened and he grab Gokudera's hand.

"I'm sorry for letting you watching me during that accident. I'll make you all scared and leave bad memories to you. I shouldn't be mad at you when you're afraid at me. I'm the sky, I should accept you all yet I disappointed you. Any normal people would be afraid be near a monster like me,"

"Thank you for meeting me. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for fight alongside with me. Thank you for all the kindness you presented to me. Thank you. Arigatou," Tsuna cried. His time is nearing its end, but he still want to live, live with his friend.

"No, Bossu. It is we should thank you for finding us. If not for you, I'll still be the old Nagi who her own parent wishes for her to die. Thank you for being here with us. Thank you for accepting us and thank you because you born to this world," Chrome smiled to Tsuna as she wipes Tsuna's tears.

"Yeah, Tsuna. We would also like to apologize for not being there for you when you need us the most. We throw you away when you reach your hand to us asking for help. We failed you Tsuna. How are we going to answer Reborn's questions? He will surely kill us. But we do one favor to you Tsuna, we promised we will live our life the fullest and we will protect Vongola,"

"Minna, thank you for everything and goodbye. I'm sorry and until we'll meet again," Tsuna's eye begin to close. His time has come to an end but he want to say those last word. The guardians raise their head when they keep hearing Tsuna keep whispering something. They promised themselves they won't cry, they don't want to worry Tsuna with their tears during his parting. They approach him as he keeps muttering something.

"Minna, daisu…ki(everyone, I love you),"with that said, Tsuna breathe his final breath. His hand went limp as the heart monitor show a straight line. By hearing his final words, their tears fall like no end. They hug Tsuna's empty body and wailing like a child. They regret everything they did to him. Now, they lost him forever. Until his last breath, he keeps telling them he love them, he apologize even though he did nothing wrong. They don't want this, they still need him.

"Daisuki mo, Tsuna!" those are the replies from his guardian he didn't managed to hear. Even though they shouted for the world to know, the one person they wanted to hear it will never hear it. The one person who release them from their darkness is now gone. Slowly, Gokudera backs away from the body of his beloved person.

"No! Juudaime isn't dead. He is alive. He just fell asleep. Even if he dies, I can bring him back to alive. Science and technology can do anything. I'm a genius. He will wake up soon, I promised," Gokudera laugh hardly as he wipes his tears. Now, all the guardians are looking at him.

"Bakadera, you're sure you can bring Tsuna-nii back to life?" Lambo asked while wiping his tears.

"I don't know but I'll try. No matter how many years it takes, I will bring Juudaime back to life," his voice mixed with high determination.

"Gokudera Hayato, why on earth you want to do that?" ask Hibari sternly.

"So that I can say those words again to Juudaime, those words that he didn't manage to hear. Even just one minute, I want to say it, to see those smiles again, to see those eyes again and to feel his warmth and love again," all the guardians looks at Tsuna peaceful face. They admit deep inside their heart they want to do the same thing to Tsuna.

"We join you, Hayato," said Yamamoto. All the other guardians nod their head. First, they must create an android that look like Tsuna.

But they forget that they only human, they have no power to bring back the dead to life. Once they gone, they had gone forever but something remains that are their memories.

 _ **Seven years later…**_

"Our project will end soon. We just need some power to generate his brain activities and nerves. Then, he will come back to us," declared Gokudera as he hold some sheet that have complicated equation. There are cheering mainly come from Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Bastard, what are you doing? For all this years?" the voice seethes with anger alert them. They took out their weapon in order to eliminate the strangers. But, they are shock to see that fedora man.

"Reborn-san,"

"Answer me! What are you doing to Tsuna? Haven't you done enough by hurting him seven years ago," yelled Reborn angrily. His anger level rise to the highest level as he saw their work. There are big machines with many buttons he don't want to know about. Above the machine, there is a tank with something-like liquid. Inside that liquid there is a body he recognizes very much. That is his favorite student, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Those eyes remains closed and his skin is very pale. His body curled in fetal position. Reborn knows the liquid seems to prevent Tsuna's body from decaying.

"Why are you doing this ridiculous job? Why can't you let him rest? He's already dead. Why you hurt him more? Why don't you fulfil your promises to him? Why?!"

"You don't understand. You'll never understand. Tsuna is our friend. We want to amend our mistakes. We already fulfill our promises. We're married and have kids. We already happy,"

"But not from the bottom of your heart. You can amend your mistake by letting him go. Let him rest. He's already tired. You think Tsuna will be happy from all of these? No, you're torture him," suddenly, their neck was choke by a metal connected with a chain. Vendice!

"You all have done grave mistake and violation to the world. No one can bring back the dead," Bermuda said with fierce face. He began to drag them to the hollow tear but Reborn's voice stops him.

"Release Chrome. She has kids to take care of. The price of her freedom is her memory about this project. Wait a minute. They should watch this," Reborn fired at the tank. A bullet fired by him able to shatter the bullet-proof glass. Tsuna's empty body falls but soon was captured by Reborn. Reborn laid Tsuna down on the floor gently.

"I'm sorry. You should rest long ago. But, it's alright now. Just rest for now," Tsuna's body began to vanish. Meanwhile, his guardians shout at Reborn angrily. Their flame engulfed their body as they scream. Chrome fainted beside Reborn as her memory was erased. There are tears in her cheek. Reborn sighed. He has done his job. 'You leave too soon, Dame-Tsuna. Your family needs your guidance'

 _ **At the Vendice Prison…**_

Six cells hold six prisoners also known as Vongola Decimo's guardians. They are hold in this hell place for one week. For one week, they realized what they have done wrong. They should let Tsuna rest, not hold him for seven years just to fulfill their selfish desires. It already nightfall yet they aren't sleepy yet. They began to remember their promises with Tsuna but they take that promises for granted. Tsuna wish for them to have a happy life so that their past don't repeat and hurt the new generation which is their kids.

Suddenly, a light breeze come washing their face and they fell asleep on the spot. Yet, they feel their eyes sting. They opened their eyes and surprised to see that they at the wide grassland not the stinky Vendice Prison. What surprised them more, a few meters in front them stood a figure they eager to see once again but his sad face bothered them.

"What have you done?" Tsuna look at them with eyes full of tears. Suddenly, a bright light blinds them. When they opened their eyes once again, each one of them is alone in a white room.

/

 _ **HAYATO**_

 _"Where am I?" asked Gokudera as he stand up. Suddenly, he feels a presence behind him. There are his most beloved girl, Midori and Akari, his daughter and wife respectively._

 _"Midori? Akari?" he wants to touch them, to hug them. He missed them so much. When is the last time he saw them? Their figure vanished and replaced by Tsuna._

 _"Juudaime!"_

 _"What have you done, Hayato? Why you do abandon them? Isn't they precious to you?"_

 _"Yes, Juudaime. They're precious to me. But how can I be happy? You are gone. You leave me alone. How I can live without you? You are my reason to live. I can't do it without you. I love them but I love you more," Hayato sobbed. He feels Tsuna touch his shoulder, 'I'll show you' whispered Tsuna as Hayato see a vision._

 _"Mi-chan, what are you doing, darling?"Akari soothes Midori's wavy silver hair. Six years old Midori looks up to her mother._

 _"I want to make new song to Papa, Mama. I want to learn piano,"_

 _"Why, darling?"_

 _"So that Papa will be happy again. I always saw Papa's sad face and I don't like it. Papa always seem happy when Papa plays piano. That why, I want to learn it quickly so that I can play to Papa my song. Then, papa will be happy again. Don't you think so, Mama?" Akari smiled at his daughter._

 _"You're right. Papa will love it. I guarantee it. You love your papa so much, aren't you, Mi-chan?"_

 _"Of course I love papa. Papa is my first love. Papa always protects me and Papa always said he will give up his life than lose me," the vision dissipates and Tsuna once again stood in front of Gokudera with a smile._

 _"You would give up your life just for her. Isn't that making her a new reason for you to live? Why would you give up now? You made me happy, Hayato. You found your happiness and it was yours to keep it,"Tsuna disappears and now Hayato feel no regret. He promise when he get out from the prison, he will go straight home in Namimori._

 _ **TAKESHI…**_

 _"Follow me, Takeshi," Tsuna begin to walk on an empty street. They arrive at the dojo Takeshi used to practice his sword skill._

 _"That's it for today, Rui," a woman with straight brown hair opened her judo helmet. A boy with brown hair and crimson eye look just like Yamamoto, stares at the woman._

 _"But I want to learn more, Kaa-san. You'll always teach me the same thing. It's boring. I want to be strong so that I can defeat those bullies. They always bully my friend, a boy who do not have last name," Rui pouts at his mother._

 _"Rui, you learn this art not to hurt people. The bully person is wrong but it is not your decision to punish them. Never use it for wrong thing, you understand? Your Tou-san always says to me, sword is a pure weapon but it is their wielder who dirties it. I don't want you to be that kind of person. Never use your hatred to fight a person. You may win the battle but you will regret your action," Tomoyo watches her boy put his wooden sword in its place._

 _"Roger, Kaa-san," he said with a wide smile. But, Tomoyo is a mother and a mother always right about her boy's feelings. She opened her arm and Rui looks at her mother with confused look._

 _"Drop your smile, Rui. You don't have to hold it in anymore. You action always reflect Takeshi. Come here," Rui runs to his mother embrace. He stomped his tiny feet, showing his annoyance because his mother told him to cry at her shoulder. The place he wants to cry so badly is in his Tou-san embrace._

 _"I hate you, Kaa-san. I always save it for Tou-san,"Rui pouts while his mother wipes his tears._

 _"I know you miss him, but he will be back soon. When he arrives you should greet him with a smile, dear. Now, what do you want for dinner?"Tomoyo take her son's hand and they walk together out of the dojo._

 _"I always love Tou-san's smile. It's beautiful. Don't you think so, Kaa-san? I want to have hamburger steak," he smiles when he sees his mother's smile. They walk hand in hand and chat happily._

 _"Once you have their hand in your hand, never let it go. Don't let yourself be the reason of their tears, Takeshi. I tell you, don't hide your feelings behind your smile. You should be there for your son and wife. They love your smile just like how I do,"_

 _ **RYOHEI…**_

 _"Come inside, Sora. It's hot outside. You're going to get a heat stroke," Hana wipes her wet hand on her apron. Her body tremble lightly, seems like she doesn't get over her fears with children._

 _"But Mom, Dad told me to enjoy the sun every day. He said sun gives us energy. Beside, sky looks the best when the day is shiny,"A boy with dark brown hair and silver eyes grins widely at Hana. Hana sighs and sat at the rocking chair just in front of the sliding door._

 _"You like the sun just like Ryohei?"_

 _"Yes, I like the sky too. The sky is so wide. It seems that we are embrace by the sky. Mom, why did Dad name me after the sky?"_

 _"I don't know, boy. He never told me. When you are first brought to my arms, he said he already chose your name. In fact, I like it too,"_

 _"Mom, why Dad leaves us? I'm a good boy, aren't I?"Sora frowned. He can chase that doubt away from his mind._

 _"What you're talking about, Sora? Of course you're a good boy. As far as I know, you're the person he loves the most. Come inside, it's time for dessert," the mention of dessert seems to light up the boy's mood. Even though Hana seems to have fear in children, including her son, but she is always a mother and a mother know best._

 _"You're a good husband and father, Ryo-nii. You cherish and love them with your heart. But, why you let your son have doubts like that? Return home. Never ever let that question pass the boy's lips again. Don't let him hate you and help Hana with her fears. She needs you,"_

 _ **LAMBO…**_

 _"I hate him, Mama. Why he never come home. Doesn't he care about me? Doesn't he care about Momochi. He's only four years old, Mama. What am I suppose to say to him when he asks about Lambo?" Ipin wipes her tears as Nana began to rub her back. Try to calms the young mother and wife._

 _"Don't say you hate him, darling. He loves you both more than anyone else. You're his pride, his joy. Maybe, he doesn't know how to face you after Tsuna's death. He and the others keep blaming themselves. They care for Tsuna, that why I don't mad with them. I knew one thing, Tsuna is at a better place and I'm happy for it," Nana smiled while looking at the star. Her eyes are brim with tears. Even though seven years have passed, she can't get rid of her sorrow when her boy's name was mentioned. She tried to be strong but she can't. That was her only son who gone, leaving her and Iemitsu. Tsuna was their life, their joy, their seed of love and it will never change anything._

 _"So, does he think I'm happy with the news seven years ago? You know it well, Mama. You were there with me. Even though you fainted almost every time, you stay there with me. Not for that broccoli bastard. He gone completely after Momochi was born," Ipin voice seethes with anger. Her heart is broken and it takes time to heal._

 _"Let me tell you one secret that I never tell anyone, including Papa. I was married with papa when I was 20 years old. Iemitsu took me in when I have nobody and I fell in love with him. But, he only stay with me for 2 months then he fled to nowhere. he never return, not on Tsuna's birth. I was devastated, I hate the child. I thought he brought misfortune to me then I left him at the bus stop in front of supermarket, promising I will get him back. I fled home and that night there were a thunderstorm. I feel uneasy by leaving him alone and it already midnight. I go to get him and saw he sleep at the bus stop, drenching and cowering in cold. I go beside him and he woke up. The first thing he said to me, 'Do you cold, Kaa-san? Have you finished shopping? Don't cry, Otou-san will come home soon. if he doesn't come home and you're lonely, i'll be there for you,' that when i realize my mistake, i shouldn't blame Tsuna, he's innocent. That day, i find courage to be with Tsuna, through his trouble and joys," Nana wipes her tears. She will never forget her sins to Tsuna._

 _"Madre, I want to pee," a child with squinty green eyes comes to the living room. His right hand is rubbing his eye meanwhile his left hand dragging a cow's soft toy. Ipin guide her son to the bathroom._

 _"Madre, are you sad that Padre isn't here with us. Its okay, I'm here with you. I'm sure Padre will come home soon and we be waiting for him here. When he comes home, I want to ask him to buy Momo a lot of candy," Momochi laughed at his mother's cradle. He snuggled and falls asleep. Ipin look at her son and swear when Lambo come back, he will face the wrath of Gyoza-Ken._

 _"You're a big boy now,Lambo. I give my responsibility to take care of them. You should not be a crybaby anymore because no one is there to cuddle you like I do. Return home; heal Ipin's broken heart and Momochi loneliness. You're a strong man. I trust in you and you must trust in yourself,"_

 _ **MUKURO...**_

 _There are a bunch of boy and there is a sobbing girl who standing in the middle of them all. At her foot there was a bunch of hair that being cut roughly. The other boys start to throw rubbish and mud at that poor girl._

 _"Your father is a devil. You're a devil child. Your mother is a demon with one eyes,"said the boy poking at the girl head. Once the girl raises her head, they could see her hetero-chromatic eye. She glared at them for insulting her Mummy and Daddy._

 _"What are you doing to Yuki, you bastard?" a voice seethe with anger stood not far away from them. He has violet hair and blue eyes. He looks so much like Mukuro while the girl resembles Chrome._

 _"Shiki onii-chan," Yuki fled to her fraternal twin. The boys could see the dangerous glint on Shiki's eyes. They backed away but were stopped by a wall. When did the wall appear when they in the playground? They turned and saw Shiki holding something-like fork in his hand._

 _"You dare enough to hurt my precious Yuki. How dare you insult my parent. You will now face your fear," Shiki shout and mist gathers at their surroundings. The boys start to scream in agony. Some even clawing their face and draw blood. Shiki smirks sadistically. But his smirks drop when his illusion begins to withdraw and the boys fainted due to exhaustion and shock._

 _"What are you doing, Shiki Rokudo? Haven't I WARNED you to not use illusion in public," said Chrome sternly. shiki drop his head as his sister runs to Chrome's arms._

 _"They hurt Yuki. I only do what's right," whispered Shiki. Chrome raised her head after she managed to repair Yuki's hair._

 _"Using illusion? You could kill them, Shiki. They're only seven years old. I don't believe this," hearing his mother word seems to anger Shiki more. His fair skin started to turn red due to his anger. He glares at Chrome and gritting his teeth._

 _"What do you know? You and that old pineapple man never there for Yuki and I. You guys left us, abadoning us. You sent us to Haru-san to go to Italy. Where were you when we need you the most? Maybe they right. Yuki's and my existence is a curse from your sins. You seeking my mistake but you never realized your mistake. You blame me for using illusions, then why you gave birth to me. You should abort me when you get the news so that i will never be born. You think I'll easily forgive you and that old man like Yuki did. Well, I tell you, you're wronged. I never asked to be born as your son. I'll never forgive you and I hate you from the core of my heart. Get the hell out from my life. Yuki and I can live without you," Shiki yelled and run away from that place. Soon, Yuki decided to follow him but stop when her brother is talking to someone. She smile decide to go to her mother._

 _"Don't blame your parent, shiki-san. You should be grateful you have parent," said the boy, try to calm Shiki's emotion._

 _"I rather not have parent like them," declare Shiki stubbornly. That boy sighed and rubs his head._

 _"I'm envious of you. You have your Mummy and Daddy. I'm alone and never knew them even if it's their voice. I only have my adopted uncle. But you know Shiki-san, I'm happy he adopted me. I could feel it, even though your parent are far from you, they must be missing you. You and Yuki-chan are their child, after all. Don't you miss them, Shiki-san?"_

 _"I miss them. Every day I wait for them to come home. To pick me and Yuki up and giving me hope they will never leave again," Shiki sobbed at the boy's shoulder._

 _"Now, they are here. You should greet them. Ah! I should prepare my uncle's birthday gift," the boy started to walked away as Shiki seem to calm down._

 _"When is your uncle's birthday?"_

 _"13 October,"_

 _"We still in January, Usa-chan. You still have a lot of time. When is your birthday? Maybe we can celebrate it together,"_

 _"I don't know. I have nothing but a piece of paper of my name when the orphanage found me. But, my uncle gives me a date. Its on 14 October which is the day he adopted me. See you again," the boy wave goodbye as he disappear as he turn to the corner. Not long before that, Shiki is hugged by crying Chrome and Yuki._

 _"I'm sorry Shiki, I'm wronged. Please forgive me and your Daddy. We promise we never leave you guys. We stay here, together, forever." Chrome hugs her boy tightly and Shiki hugs her back saying he already forgiving Chrome._

 _"Your son and daughter need you. You their father, you should protect them. It's your duty to your family. They still young Mukuro. Only six years old. Yet, I seen they have matured enough for what they appeared to be. Protect them, Mukuro. They trusted in you. Maybe not first, after Kokuyo gang, Chrome and me of course," Tsuna look at Mukuro's eyes intently._

 _"Kufufu, I will Tsunayoshi. But, who is that boy Shiki talks to? Why can't I see his face?"_

 _"You'll see. Who knows what the future may bring us," Tsuna chuckles and disappear leaving Mukuro confused for the FIRST time_

 _ **KYOYA...**_

 _Hibari narrowed his squinty eyes stare at the vision in front of him. He will surely get that woman bitten to death when he gets home. But by seeing those vision seems to open the old book that Hibari keep it safe within him. His hand began to sweat and he feels someone touch his hand. He saw that Tsuna clutched his hand tightly with sad smile._

 _"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm sorry. Forgive me," a six years old girl with jet black hair and squinty black eye pleaded to her mother. Her mother seems to ignore her pleading and continue whipping her._

 _"Father, help me," the girl cry as she curled to avoid her skin contact from the whip._

 _"Stop calling his name. What have I been telling you Nagisa? You will be not remembering him. He is no one to you," screamed that woman as she continues to abuse the child._

 _"No, I will not back down, Mother. Hibari Kyoya is my father whether you like it or not. You can't do this to me. You have no right," Nagisa stand on her feet. Her foot is shaking and she would collapse anytime. But this seems to anger that woman more. She pushed Nagisa until she banged her head on the table. Nagisa fell with a loud thud and consciousness start to leaving her. The sliding opened rather abruptly. Then, she saw her babysitter stare in horror at her and her mother._

 _"Madam Freya, why are you doing this to Nagisa-sama? What she had done wrong to you? She still a child, Freya-sama," the woman start to cradle the young girl in her arms. Freya stood there and watches the whole scene._

 _"Shut your mouth, Mitsure. You just a servant, you have no right to interfere how I educate her. She disobeyed my command by remembering someone name Hibari Kyoya," Freya said with disgust as she looks at her daughter._

 _"She has ever right, Freya. It's her father. They are bound by blood and you will never be able to deny that," shouted Mitsure at Freya. Freya walks to Mitsure and yanked Mitsure auburn hair._

 _"What did you said to me, servant? You think I want to have a child with that bloodthirsty monster. I rather die," yelled Freya at Mitsure's face._

 _"You think Hibari-sama would look on someone like you. He can get everything he wanted, you shouldn't question that. He just married you out of pity and needs an heir. I knew him better than you," at her last words, Mitsure whispered. Freya smirked hearing Mitsure's comment._

 _"You're in love with Kyoya? You want him than I gladly give him to you. I'm leaving this hell forever. Take care of that idiot child for yourself. Never bother me with her," Freya starts to walk away. Mitsure nursed Nagisa's wound. Nagisa slowly open her she saw Mitsure, she hugged Mitsure like her life depended on it._

 _"I'm scared. Mother hurt me,"_

 _"Don't worry. I'll protect you and Hibari-sama will surely protect you. You have to be strong," Mitsure reassured Nagisa and Nagisa's frown turned to smile._

 _"You must be proud to have a girl as strong as her. Go for he, don't let the history repeat once again. Turn her fear into courage Kyoya. You can do that, I know you can. Drop your mask once in a while. She's your daughter, after all. From what I seen, you found yourself perfect wife to-be that will love you with all her heart. Mitsure, what a nice name," Tsuna said and smile kindly at Hibari. A bright begins to blinding Hibari once more. It's the same for other guardians._

 _Soon, they find themselves at the grassland with Tsuna standing and smile at them. How they miss that smile. Tsuna looks up in the sky before turning his attention towards them once again._

 _"Don't forget what I have told you and your promises. My time has come to its end. Your kids hold the great part in your life, never lose sight of that. Before I go, I just want to say the word that you thought never reach me, well it seems I'll already accept them and thank you. Until we meet again, soon. See you again," Tsuna disappear so is the grassland. The guardians fell into the depth of darkness and soon found themselves back in their body._

"You'd be free. You should be grateful to Vongola Decimo. Forever, I am indebted to him. Now, I must pay," Bermuda said. With a wave of his hand, the doors unlock. The guardians slowly walk outside and again they faced Bermuda.

"Do it again and you know this is your last place before you die,"

"Believe us, we won't,"

Bermuda giving them their belonging while stated that they already destroy the factory and the sheet. At first, they were shocked but deep in their heart they feel nothing. They now knew there is only they could return and live happily without regret. That is home.

 _ **10 months later...**_

Today is 14 October. Tsuna's birthday and they would celebrate it every year, never missed. Today is where the guardian's family gathered and shared their stories. The guardians have returned home and did what Tsuna told them and live happily. When they return home 10 months ago, for Gokudera, he rushed and hugged his daughter and wife and then Midori start playing her song with piano. Not long after that, he joined her. For Takeshi, he returns home with a smiling face, Rui grabbed him and never let him go until he told the boy he never leaves. For ryohei, he and his son begin their morning run around naminori 10 times, he also helps Hana with her fear and it seems to work. For Lambo, once he entered home, he was attacked by gyoza ken. Ipin instruct his body to stay still before he was deathly hugged by momochi and crying ipin. He apologizes at ipin and momochi. For mukuro, shiki was the first to latch at him, punching his chest with his tiny fists. He then reassured Shiki and Yuki that they stayed here forever. For Hibari, he bitten Freya to death and divorced her, took custody on Nagisa and married to Mitsure.

"Mama, Papa. Can I invite my friend to celebrate your friend's birthday, today? You know, he all alone and today is also his birthday," Midori asked her mother and father with shining eyes.

"He's the boy who don't have last name in our class. Otou-san, he is the one i been protecting with my sword right now,"

"He also helps Yuki when she was bullied and calm me down when i burst my anger at mother,"

"He has an extremely thin body,"

"Interesting boy,"

"Why don't you let him join us? it bring no pain celebrating Tsu-kun's birthday with the others. Maybe he can become our son too; don't you think so, Iemitsu?" Nana cheerfully asked Iemitsu. Iemisu grinned and nodded.

"What's the boy's name?" Gokudera asked Midori. Before she could reply, there were loud crashes outside. Before the guardians could ready their weapons, their kids run outside the restaurant.

"Haha, you're clumsy, Usa-chan. You better change that," to get ONE Shiki Rokudo to laugh, whoever the boy is someone they should find out. they go outside to see the boy but their heart was struck when saw that petite body that too small for a boy of age of six, those gravity defying brown hair, those big honey brown hair, those smile. They exactly the same as...

"Dame-Tsuna," a masculine voice was heard as the figure entered the screen, tall, curly side-burn fedora man. He is seen wear a yellow almost orange roughly knitted mafela. Yes this is the gift from the boy.

"Uncle Reborn. I thought you never came," beamed the boy at Reborn's presence.

"Introduce yourself, Dame-Tsuna. Don't you see people standing there?"Once the big honey brown eye land on them, they could remember their past adventure with Tsuna.

"Good evening. My name is Tsunaru. You can call me Tsuna. Nice meeting you," the boy bowed before he smiled at them.

"Ara, you don't have any last name?" Nana asked. This boy strangely looks alike Tsuna. The boy shake his head and Nana come up with one brilliant idea.

"Why don't you take Sawada as your last name? We don't mind having another son, aren't we, Iemitsu? Iemitsu only nodded and grinned. The boy turned and looks at Reborn. When Reborn gives his approval, the boy gladly accepted.

"Then, let me introduce myself, I am Sawada Nana and this is my husband, Sawada Iemitsu," she then looked at gokudera who stared at Tsunaru with disbelieving eye. Midori sighed and face palmed herself.

"That silver hair man is my papa, Gokudera Hayato."

"The one who carried the sword, is my Otou-san, Yamamoto Takeshi,"

"That pineapple old man, is my and Yuki's old man, Rokudo Mukuro,"

"The man who cradle Momochi, is his father, Bovino Lambo,"

"The man with squinty eye, is my father ,Hibari Kyoya."

"The man who look extremely energetic, is my Dad, Sasagawa Ryohei,"

Tsunaru nodded and looked at them, staring at them straight in the eye. The eye feel nostalgic, he seems to know those six pairs of eye. But his thought was interrupted when Midori start pulling his hand, directing them to small play park provided by the restaurant for kids to play. Reborn approaching those ex-guardian, "From what I believe, he is Tsuna's reincarnation. The orphanage who found him said there was only a note state his name, nothing else. I tried to investigate but there are no answers. Protect him well, this time. Tsuna giving you all a second chance," said Reborn as he enters the restaurant with Nana and Iemitsu, leaving those ex-guardians alone.

They turned too looked at the retreating figure of Tsunaru and Midori. As if sensing their gaze, Tsunaru stopped his track and turn his gaze toward them. Their eyes meet for the second time and Tsunaru smiled and bowed before decided to join the children. Believing or not, when they saw those smile, they saw Tsuna's image in that boy. A calming breeze came washing their face, the same breeze who met them fall asleep at Vendice Prison. In that breeze, they could hear a whisper **"I told you we meet again,"** The breeze stops and they looks at the kids, especially Tsuna. Seeing his smile, they vows in their heart, they will protect it and never letting him go ever again.

The End...


End file.
